A Spanish Telenovela
by HodrichMaid
Summary: Spain broke Romano's heart when he left him for someone else. Now, after two years of sadness, Spain is back. Songfic. One-shot. Enjoy!


It had been two years and a day since he left.

It had been two years and a day of solitude and loneliness for Romano, who everyday wandered through the empty corridors of Spain's large house wearing nothing more than red briefs under a short silk robe that he had given him for his birthday. Every night an empty bottle of whiskey fell from his hand after falling asleep over the covers of the bed that was once full of passion and love.

They had been so happy together, or at least that's what Romano thought. They danced around the house, kissed, made love and took naps under the warm Spanish sun on a beautiful beach in Barcelona.

But that was before.

Before the heartbreak he had been through after Spain had left him for someone younger.

He had woken up exhausted one day after they made love for the whole night and found a letter in the breakfast table saying:

_My love,_

_I'm sorry this has to be this way, but I think we need to see other people and explore that side of our relationship that it's still unexplored. I hope you don't take this the wrong way. I did everything I could to control my urges. I really did._

_But I want you to know that my heart will always be with you, Romano_

_Love, Spain_

Later, he found out that those "unexplored sides of their relationship" where no other than those little South American bastards that he wanted to have. It's like they say: Once a pedophile, always a pedophile.

"Look, I'm great on my own! I don't need you, Spain!"

Romano yelled at the top of his lungs in the large balcony of the upstairs master bedroom, where he had built a "perfect" relationship with a cruel liar. He looked down to admire the beautiful rose gardens that they had planted together.

He kneeled down on the warm tile floor and started silently sobbing, like he did that morning he found out that Spain had left him and wept in his brother's comforting shoulder for over an hour until he fell asleep with the taste of his own salty tears in the tip of his tongue.

Suddenly a shiny car pulled up in the front entrance and Romano peeked from under the balcony railing, seeing a tall, tanned figure climbing the steps that lead to the door. It was the man that he had cried over for two years and a day.

Hace dos años y un día que vivo sin él,

Hace dos años y un día que no lo he vuelto a ver,

Romano got up and wiped his tears, walking inside the house and down the stairs with his head held up high gracefully.

Y aunque no he sido feliz aprendí a vivir sin su amor,

Pero al ir olvidando de pronto una noche volvió

Romano approached the arch that signaled the entrance to the large sitting room, where Spain was looking at the pictures of a younger Romano and smiling fondly. He hadn't changed a bit in all this time, meaning that, even though he seemed as innocent as a little child could be, he was a cruel, cheating bastard on the inside. Romano found out about it the hard way. Romano entered the room, looking at Spain from behind with tear filled eyes.

(Italics for Spain singing)

¿Quién es?

Startled, Spain turned around to see Romano, who was staring intently at him with hateful eyes. His glare was so cute. Romano looked just as beautiful as he did when he left. Oh, how wrong was he for leaving such a cutie for those exotic beauties. But he had to admit, those South American babes where just as fun as his dear Romano, the only difference is that they were all blushing virgins. His darling was now wearing that sexy robe he had bought him for his birthday, years ago, that showed those long, tanned legs that had wrapped around him countless times. His neck was showing too and Spain remembered when he had kissed and bitten so hard on that delicious spot that made Romano cry out in pleasure.

_Soy yo_

Romano shivered after hearing Spain's low and seductive voice singing to him. He was afraid that his knees would give out, but he took a deep breath before continuing.

¿Qué vienes a buscar?

_A ti_

Spain approached him with a smirk and slowly ran his fingers over his soft neck. Romano turned around and crossed his arms over his chest with an annoyed frown. It was difficult to be mad at Spain when his breath was on his ear, near that sensitive spot on his neck that he knew so well.

Ya es tarde

_¿Por qué?_

Porque ahora soy yo el que quiere estar sin ti,

Por eso vete olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa y pega la vuelta

Romano shrugged Spain's hands off himself and walked to one of the large windows, watching the garden while wiping his tears. Spain put his arms around his waist and sung in his ear.

_Jamás te pude comprender_

Romano elbowed Spain on the stomach, sending him flying to the floor and putting his foot over his chest, making the Spaniard smirk.

Vete, olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios,

Que no te desean

_Estás mintiendo ya lo se_

Cocky bastard! Romano turned around again, making his robe rise a little, exposing part of his glorious backside that Spain had missed so much during that time away. He got up and dusted himself off.

Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste

Y no te sorprendas, olvídate todo que tú para eso

Tienes experiencia

Romano sat down on the piano bench, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow and sobbing like he had done so many times over the years. Spain felt a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach at seeing Romano's shoulders shaking with silent tears. He didn't realize he had caused the boy so much pain. He decided to comfort him and put his large hand over his small shoulder, singing with a softer voice.

_En busca de emociones un día marché_

_De un mundo de sensaciones que no encontré_

_Y al descubrir que era todo una gran fantasía volví_

_Porque entendí que quería las cosas que viven en ti_

Spain tilted Romano's chin up to look at him. Brown eyes were staring at each other, hot breath over parted lips, faces inching closer and closer. Romano slapped Spain across the face and got up, quickly moving to the other side of the room, away from the horny Spaniard and started singing with his back to him like he did before, it seemed like it was the only way to keep himself from running to those strong arms.

Adiós…

_Ayúdame…_

No hay nada más que hablar…

_Piensa en mí…_

Adiós…

_¿Por qué?_

Romano turned around once more and got to his tip toes to sing staring directly at Spain with a hateful glare.

Porque ahora soy yo el que quiere estar sin ti

Spain sighed, knowing that this wasn't leading anywhere. He looked down, listening to Romano's shallow breathing. He looked into his former lover's hateful eyes and smiled before kissing his palm.

"Goodbye, my love. I want you to know that I'm very sorry for the pain that I've caused you"

"Leave now"

Romano said between clenched teeth. Spain kissed him in the cheek before leaving the house for good.

Inside the car, leaving the large estate, Spain started sobbing with his face buried in his hands.

"What have I done?"


End file.
